Talk:Ben 10 VS Green Lantern/@comment-31165581-20190601020721
So tell do you honestly agree with kuro and think ben should have won? Because personally while I think he made some good points about some things, I honestly don't think any of that woulld have matter Green lantern feats are still just as good if not better that what ben has done, and most of his second response to me felt more like he doesn't understand how the death battle rules actually works, the animation truly doesn't matter to the result it's just for fun, and they actually gave a reasonable argument as to why they don't always have the fight animation match exactly with the research and that is if they did the battles would almost always end the same way with little variety and the show presentation would become dull, sometimes some artistic liberties have to be taken because if they didn't most fight would end inmeaditly when you consider all the amount of stomps death battle has had, the only part in which I agree with him in that criticism is one he said it would be better if they made that clear in the main video itself. Also it does feels hypocritical that he acusses them of trying to avoid criticism by pointing out that the animation is irrelevant when he started the video trying to avoid the criticism that people gave him from nitpicking inconsequential stuff by saying that he did give some arguments against the reasoning itself, but that doesn't make those criticisms invalid, just because you give some valid points doesn't change that if you did something wrong is still wrong. Also his argument of why their interpretetion of green lantern is not valid to me felt like a strawman, he compares that to if they were combining every thing ben has ever had in every alternate version of the characters even if they are contradictory with each other failing to understand that the method of death battle is different because they only compare and consider the main canon version of the character with the sources that are not contradictory with each other if they really were analyzing green lantern like he claims they did, they would have included parallax, white lantern and him having every single green lantern ring in the universe, also them considering the feats of other green lanterns is not compositing is not like they're pretending they're the same person, that's just logical powerscaling since it makes sense they should be capable of the same feats since they're holding the same weapon just how every feat from another person using an irnman armor could be applied to tony stark since he's the one who made them and should be able to create that for himself. Just because there are other videos talking about green lantern it doesn't mean is okey for you to just focus on ben and not bother to research and analyze hal jordan, by that logic it would have been okey for them to just focus on green lantern and don't bother with ben 10 since there are already other videos talking about ben it doesn't even matter if ben could see or feel what green lantern was doing the point still remains, hal jordan is much faster and the power green lantern has shown to be able to resist reality manipulation just as powerful if not more that what alien x has shown, that wouldn't have changed anything anyway. and in general his video felt that it had much less effort put into it that death battles they give almost an hour responding to every major argument they were given to them and kuro only made a video of 15 minutes that doesn't even address all the information and points that they give and like half of it was just complaing about how he thinks death battle should work instead of treating how it actually does.